Mama I'm a Big Girl Now
}} Mama I'm a Big Girl Now en español Mamá Ya Soy Una Niña Grande, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece originalmente al musical Hairspray. Es interpretada por Angie, Emily, Gwen y Samantha. Contexto de la Canción: TBR. Letra de la Canción: Emily y Samantha: Stop! Angie: Stop telling me what to do Emily y Samantha: Don't! Gwen: Don't treat me like a child of two Angie y Gwen: No! Emily: I know that you want what's best Angie y Gwen: Please! Samantha: But mother, please, Angie, Emily, Gwen y Samantha: Give it a rest!!! Angie y Gwen (Emily y Samantha): Stop! Don't! No! (Please!) Stop! Don't! No! (Please!) Stop! Don't! No! (Please!) Angie, Emily, Gwen y Samantha: Mama. I'm a big girl now! Angie: Once upon a time when i was just a kid You never let me do just what the older kids did But lose that laundry list of what you won't allow Angie, Emily, Gwen y Samantha: 'Cause mama, i'm a big girl now Gwen: Once upon a time i used to play with toys But now i'd rather play around with teenage boys So, if i get a hickey, please don't have a cow Angie, Emily, Gwen y Samantha: 'Cause mama, i'm a big girl now Emily: Ma, i gotta tell you that without a doubt I get my best dancing lessons from you You're the one who taught me how to "twist and shout" Because you shout non-stop And you're so twisted too! Wo -oh -oh -oh -oh Samantha: Once i used to fidget 'Cause i just sat home Angie: But now i'm just like Gidget And i gotta get to rome! Gwen: So say, arrivederci! Emily: Toodle-loo! Samantha: And ciao! Angie, Emily, Gwen y Samantha: 'Cause mama, i'm a big girl now Angie y Gwen (Emily y Samantha): Stop! Don't! No! (Please!) Stop! Don't! No! (Please!) Stop! Don't! No! (Please!) Angie, Emily, Gwen y Samantha: Mama, i'm a big girl now (hey mama, say mama) Angie: Once upon a time i was a shy young thing Could barely walk and talk so much as dance and sing But let me hit that stage, i wanna take my bow Angie, Emily, Gwen y Samantha: 'Cause mama, i'm a big girl now Gwen: Wo - oh - oh - oh - oh Once upon a time i used to dress up 'ken' But now that i'm a woman, i like bigger men And i don't need a barbie doll to show me how Angie, Emily, Gwen y Samantha: 'Cause mama, i'm a big girl now Samantha: Ma, you always taught me What was right from wrong And now I iust wanna give it a try Emily: Mama, I've been in the nest for far too long So please give a push and mama watch me fly Samantha: Watch me fly! Angie, Emily y Gwen: Hey, mama, say mama Angie: One day I will meet a man You won't condemn Gwen: And we will have some kids And you can torture them Emily: But let me be a star Before i take that vow Angie, Emily, Gwen y Samantha: 'Cause mama, i'm a big girl now Samantha: Oh - Oh - Oh Angie, Emily y Gwen: Mama, i'm a big girl now Gwen: Hey - Hey - Hey Angie, Emily y Samantha: Mama, i'm a big girl Samantha: Such a big, big girl! Angie, Emily y Gwen: I'm a big girl now Angie y Gwen (Emily y Samantha): Stop! Don't! No! (Please!) Stop! Don't! No! (Please!) Stop! Don't! No! (Please!) Angie, Emily, Gwen y Samantha: Mama, i'm a big girl now!!! Vídeo: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Angie Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Emily Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Gwen Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Samantha Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Auditions